Roscoe and family
Name: Roscoe the Butcher Age: 48 Race: Nord Gender: Male Height: 6’7 Birthsign: The Lord Appearance: Roscoe is a mountain of a man, even for a Nord, towering over even the average Altmer, He is heavily built and broad shouldered from years of wielding a massive battleaxe, and he keeps works to keep himself in shape. He wears his fair hair cut short to his head, and keeps his facial hair groomed into a neat goatee. His eyes are an icy blue color, his gaze more intimidating than his size. Scars line his body, with several being featured prominently on his face. One passes just over his right eye and ranges down to his chin, with his left cheek having several slash marks. Class: Butcher/General Store Owner Skills: Back in his heyday, Roscoe was quite the warrior. He was a barbarian, fighting with two handed weapons in light armor, decimating enemies with his quick movement and overwhelming strength. Now, Roscoe uses that arm strength to wield cleavers to cut meat for Valton. With his combat experience, Roscoe could easily step into a combat role to protect the town if he needed to. Hunting has taught him how to move unseen and fire a bow with accuracy. Roscoe has had to brush up on his mercantile skill in order to avoid getting shafted, but his days of hiring himself out have come in handy in procuring other supplies, as well as selling his own. Working with food and ingredients has given him a basic understanding of alchemy, and he dabbles in basic frost spells to keep meat fresh for longer. Clothing / armor: Typically, Roscoe wears what he wears to work, which consists of boots, gray trousers, and a red shirt covered by a white apron, typically splattered with blood. As far as armor goes, Roscoe has a full set of scaled armor hidden away in his home. Weapons: There is typically a cleaver within arm’s reach of Roscoe, as well as an assortment of various other knives that could be used for fighting just as well as they are for butchering. Roscoe uses an orcish greatsword to cut bigger pieces of meat. In his home, Roscoe keeps a steel battleaxe tucked away with his armor. Miscellaneous items: Roscoe is typically in possession of various types of meat, as well as salt for preserving the meat. Personality: Roscoe is a blunt man. He will tell people what he thinks, and he isn’t one to beat around the bush. He’s never had a reason to, as his life has been made up of conflict after conflict, and that is about as straight-forward as it gets. He believes that anyone can make something of their life, if they were willing to work hard enough for it, and as such he typically dislikes people who rely on divines or daedra for help in their daily lives. Roscoe is also highly frustrated a lot of the time, particularly when he’s working. He’s going from life or death battle every day of his life to cutting apart various selections of meat. The Nord absolutely despises the monotony of his work, but it is made worth it by his family. Roscoe is proud to say that he is a family man, and as such his little girl and his wife are his whole world. They’re the only reason he is working in the general store and as a butcher in Valton, and seeing his little girl everyday is what he lives for. His typical cheerful personality emerges when he is with them. You can gauge how recently Roscoe has seen his family by the expression on his face: the closer it is to a snarl, the longer it’s been. He tries to avoid conflict for his little girl, although if it came to it he would fight himself to Sovengarde to protect his family. Major flaw: Roscoe’s love for his family is only matched by his hatred for the profession he finds himself in now. Every day he wakes up and drags himself to a monotonous job without anything really at stake. Compared to living a battle filled life where he risked his life every day, a butcher’s work pales in comparison. It wouldn’t be hard to goad him into conflict, just so he could get a taste again. The only time he is really happy is when he’s with his family. Other than that, he just misses the lifestyle he used to lead. Background: Roscoe the Butcher was born in Skyrim to a pair of bandits. Needless to say, he was exposed to violence from an early age. Roscoe likes to remark that the only good thing his dad ever did was teach him how to hold an axe. The bandit life made him sick, preying on those weaker instead of protecting them. They didn’t treat him much better, and Roscoe was beaten and abused by every bandit in the group. He fought back vigorously, but there wasn’t much the young man could do against full grown bandits. The young Nord ran away during his early teens, effectively breaking himself away from a future as a criminal. Roscoe began traveling to different holds, finding various out jobs to sustain himself. He worked chopping wood, picking crops, mining ore, whatever was available. This work put coin in his pocket, and allowed him to pay for the things he couldn’t make himself. He got most of his food and clothes from hunting, and he even sold various pelts and trophies to make some coin on the side. He started wearing light armor to protect against the more vicious creatures of Skyrim he might encounter while he was out hunting. It wasn’t an easy life, but Roscoe scraped by. After Roscoe’s 18th birthday passed, he found a new means to live on. He joined the Imperial Legion, which was a much more reliable way of life than the one he had been accustomed to. The Great War started shortly after the young Nord enlisted, but the Imperial training in addition to his life experience made Roscoe more than capable in battle. He was big for his age even then, and so he carried a heavy battleaxe into battle against the Thalmor. His penchant for cleaving elves apart along with their shields is what gave him the name the Butcher. Roscoe took to combat like a fish to water, wading ferociously into Thalmor forces and hacking them to pieces as he danced away from their blades. Despite his young age, Roscoe was seen as a valuable asset within the Legion. Over the course of the war he was promoted several times, from actions ranging from fearlessly charging Thalmor forces in the course of his mission to carrying an ally out of combat on his back. He fought in countless battles over the course of the Great War, even participating in the Battle of the Red Ring. After the signing of the While Gold Concordant, Roscoe served with the Legion for another 10 years. Over the course of his career he had the opportunity to become an officer many times, however he always turned it down, preferring to be one of the men on the front lines, fighting the fight. After several uneventful years, Roscoe left the Legion in the interest of pursuing his own interests. He traveled around Skyrim, doing mercenary work to fund his adventures, exploring the land that he called his home, eager to discover as much as he could about the Fatherland. He always loved a good fight, and he often went to inns exclusively to get involved in a bar fight for some coin. After a particularly rowdy fight in Whiterun, an invitation was extended for Roscoe to join the Companions. He eagerly accepted, happy to be part of a group that valued the warrior lifestyle. While working with the Companions, Roscoe frequently found himself working with a particular Nord woman named Gundis. They were constantly at each other’s throat, arguing about pretty much any topic that was brought up. They trained together constantly, fighting each other in bare knuckle matches as well as sparring in full armor. Despite their squabbling, each had tremendous respect for the other, and they would have died for each other in an instant. This relationship eventually blossomed into love, and the two were soon married. Now they fought together as husband and wife, and argued even more about everything. They fought together for years, becoming even closer after every battle. Their marriage was as strong as steel, and they were happy with each other. However, after several years together, the two decided that their family was not complete, and they decided they would try to have a child. Roscoe’s first child was born soon after that, naming the baby girl Eydis. There was talk of continuing to fight with the Companions, but Roscoe refused to neglect his daughter like his parents had neglected him. They took positions training newer members of the Companions in an effort to spend time with their child. As Eydis grew up, it soon became clear that the little girl had a much softer nature than her parents. She was scared of weapons, and preferred petting animals to hunting them. After enough Companions were brought in bleeding in front of her, or one of her own parents were injured during training, it was evident that they needed to find a different place to raise their daughter. It was then that the concept of a new hold sprung up. Eager for a better setting to bring up Eydis, Valton seemed like the ideal place. Roscoe took a job running the general store on top of working as the town’s butcher in homage to his title, looking to do something that would keep him away from combat as much as possible. Roscoe, Gurdis, and Eydis all work together to run the general store, and that’s the only reason the two former warriors can stand this new life. The hope is that the lifestyle will make raising the now 10 year old Eydis much easier. Family: Gurdis, 42, wife- She has had as hard a time as her husband has had in getting used to a peaceful life, and so she is equally frustrated by the everyday trivialities of Valton. The Nord woman is tall, blond, buxom, and beautiful, if a bit more rough looking than many women. Her brown eyes seem full of barely restrained fury when she looks at anyone but her daughter. She typically handles most of the day-to-day trading, as she has much more patience than her husband. Eydis, 10, daughter - The reason for her parents’ departure from the lives they knew, Eydis feels like a burden to her parents. She sees how much they dislike their lives in Valton, knows it’s because of her. With both her parents’ blond hair and her father’s blue eyes, Eydis is obviously Roscoe and Gurdis’ child. She’s a pretty girl, but any little boy who might show interest would probably be scared away by her parents. Where her parents are loud and aggressive, Eydis is quiet and soft, and as such Roscoe calls her his little flower. Although she has tried to get a taste for it, Eydis hates fighting and violence. She prefers to be out in nature or to read a book. She helps out at the shop with her parents, although she tends to avoid the basement where her father does his butchering.